Kaiba's Humiliation
by Ash Night Wolfsbane
Summary: This is the alternate ending of Kaiba and Yugi's duel at Battle City. This is a finished piece by the way. Just a one chapter short story. :)


Humiliation of Kaiba!! MUHAAAHAA!!  
  
Yami: (Laughs hysterically) "You're not actually going to show this are you?"  
  
ANW: You betcha! It's the alternate ending of how Yami beats Kaiba at Battle City. Sorry I'm doing this folks but I left for Egypt the day before they showed the finale with Yami vs. Kaiba so I don't know it. But don't tell me... I'll see it. Still, my older brother and I got a black kitten named Setti and this short story is dedicated to this cat. We laughed so I thought you would too. ( So enjoy!  
  
Yami: P.S. Ash doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or myself but the idea is both hers and her brother's and of course, her brother owns the kitten.  
  
The battle was raging between Yami and Kaiba as both Egyptian god cards appeared on  
  
the field. Marik was watching infatuated on the sidelines and the crowd was going  
  
rowdy. It seemed that neither of these two titans were going to win.  
  
"Yugi, give up! I will be victor yet!" Seto crowed triumphantly as Obelisk took out Slypher the Sky Dragon.  
  
Yami, glad that he had put Slypher in defense mode at the last minute, only shook his head, "I place this card face down in defense mode and add this card face down as well, thereby ending my turn. Sorry Kaiba but I'm going to give up easily. You want to win; you'll have to beat me."  
  
"Oh, I will Yugi, right now!" Seto chuckled and pointed at Obelisk, "Now, Obelisk the Tormentor, eliminate Yugi's forces and the rest of his life points."  
  
Yami laughed, his shoulders shaking wildly up and down, "Hold on Kaiba!" He flipped up his face down card to reveal a slender black cat with big ears, "I switch Bast's Guardian in defense mode and add Black rope to him giving him 1000 more attack points."  
  
The audience watched as his tiny little cat's attack points went from 100 to 1100 as a black rope that resembled a shoe lace, wrapped itself around the kitten. (keep in mind that this kitten is smaller than a house cat)  
  
Kaiba falls on floor laughing "This has got to be a joke Yugi!! Boy, you're loosing it... thinking... that... this..." Spouts of laughter "could..." He sat up and glanced at the kitten again before falling down rolling in laughter, "...possibly beat..." peals of laughter, "...my Obelisk..." Regaining composure, Kaiba stood and wiped his eyes, "You gave me quite a good laugh but seriously, my Obelisk has 4000 attack points against your kitten's measly 1100 points. It will be crushed." "Oh, it may surprise you." Yami said coolly crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kaiba called off Obelisk's attack, "Let's let him toy with me a little more Obelisk."  
  
Yami smiled confidently, "Fine by me Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba shook his head and laughed again, "What am I suppose to do with this. I mean, is it going to hiss all my life points away? Or perhaps this 'ferocious' kitten will claw my Obelisk to ribbons?"  
  
"Mock all you want Kaiba but in the end, you'll be sore." Yami replied simply.  
  
Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Marik joined Kaiba on the dirt. "Kaiba has really gotten under the Pharaoh's skin. Now backed in a corner, Yami decides to pull out a young whelp into the field to save his skin. Ha! The kitten probably hasn't even been weaned from its mommy yet."  
  
"You know Kaiba, you are not the first to mock this card and you certainly won't be the last. However, this little kitten has gotten me out of very lethal predicaments and I'm very fond of him." Yami patted the kittens head and scratched under its chin. Then he looked up at Kaiba, "I would respect him."  
  
Kaiba's body spasmed with laughed, "What did he get rid of mice? Very trivial! The whole Egyptian Empire would have fallen!" He fell down and laughed some more.  
  
Ignoring Kaiba's antics, Yami set to work on his strategy. "Kaiba, this card has a special ability and I activate it now..."  
  
Kaiba waved his hand not looking up, "Go ahead and activate your special ability. I don't see how it will get any bigger!!!"  
  
Yami smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." He whispered under his breath and then called out, "Bask's Guardian's special ability is called on when an opponent has an Egyptian god card on the field. His special ability allows him to pick any card from the grave yard I want and drain that card's life points into the Guardian."  
  
"Whatever!" Kaiba laughed.  
  
Marik, however, stopped laughing and his face paled. "What?" He's going to take Slypher's points and add it to the Guardian. "Kaiba, watch out!!"  
  
Kaiba looked over at Marik and yelled, "Hey, stay out of this. Our battle will be next!"  
  
Yami threw his arm up and shouted, "Now, Bask's Guardian attack Kaiba's Obelisk the Tormentor and end this game!"  
  
The black kitten reared up with its little frame and Kaiba fell to the floor again laughing. "This kitten doesn't even reach my calf and you think he will destroy my Obelisk?"  
  
Yami waggled his finger, "Size is not what counts Kaiba."  
  
"Fine then I'll watch the little pipsqueak try to dent my Obelisk." Kaiba sat cross-legged and folded his arms.  
  
The kitten swiped his tiny paws and hit Obelisk full on its big toe. The giant groaned and fell, evaporating right before Kaiba's paled, open- mouthed face. Kaiba's life points fell to zero and the duel ended. Kaiba, not believing that he lost, stared at Yami wide-eyed and speechless. The black kitten walked back over to Yami, received a pet from the Pharaoh and then disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting duel, Kaiba and I think that I retain my title as being King of Games!" Yami smiled as he walked over to Kaiba. "Need a hand?"  
  
Kaiba threw Yami's hand away and got to his feet, "How did that...?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "You weren't listening Kaiba. I said that Bask's Guardian's secret ability was taking a card from the graveyard."  
  
"Yeah I heard but..." Kaiba started.  
  
Yami held up a hand for silence, cutting Kaiba off, and then continued, "When Bask's Guardian calls a card back, it absorbs the life points of that card. And the card I called back was Slypher. Now, Bask's Guardian already had 1100 life points and with Slypher's 4000 it brought him up to 5100 life points which was well enough to beat Obelisk."  
  
Kaiba stammered, "... that's... not fair!"  
  
"Alls fair in love and war. This was war. I'm just sorry that you were beaten by a 'little' feline." Yami laughed and turned away. He waved behind him, "See you later Kaiba and better luck next time okay."  
  
Meanwhile, Marik ran down to gather his deck together. Now I must be careful. Yami's cat may appear small but it obviously packs a punch as Seto Kaiba found out the hard way. Maybe the Pharaoh has more tricks up his sleeve than I thought. Marik shook his head of those thoughts; no matter, I will still defeat Yami in this last duel, win back his millennium puzzle, get the last two remaining Egyptian god cards and then I will be Pharaoh and the world will cower at my feet!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
ANW: Well, there you go. It's nice to get that off my chest. Isn't that right Yami...Yami?"  
  
Yami: (rolling on the floor laughing)  
  
ANW: (shrugs shoulders) Oh well so he's temporarily out of commission. Well, I would like it if you gave me feedback but it's not required. There won't be any other chapters anyway on this one. I just felt like writing it. Have fun and shokuran (That's thanks in Arabic) and many blessings from us here in Cairo, Egypt. Farewell. 


End file.
